


When Everything's Made To Be Broken

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: !!, AU, Angst, Anxiety, Bring tissues, Depression, Michael-centric, Non-Famous AU, Pre-Band, Sad, be careful please, dont read if youre easily triggered, im sorry, okay maybe major character death, please dont hate me, sad fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was the only one standing there after the bomb of himself exploded, and he couldn't do it in his own.</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael confides in his friends, and misunderstandings lead to sad endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything's Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read this carefully and don't hate me.
> 
> This entire fic is just one major trigger for some people--and I don't want anyone to get hurt!
> 
> Anyways, this entire fic is based off my entire "Sad Feelings" playlist, don't ask why I took it out on my babies. I don't know why.
> 
> I cried while writing this. In sorry.

The words came out at the third band practice with all four of them. They were all bugging Michael about his silence and obvious dried tears when they had gotten there.

Michael had blurted out, "Because I hate myself." Before his eyes widened, and he had made all of them leave before they could get another word out.

So, now Michael was sitting on his bed, sobbing. He hadn't got a single message or call from the boys, and he knew this was going to happen.

He knew by telling the boys how he truly felt about himself, no one would ever stay around. He knew when the bomb went off, he'd be alone. And here he was, standing alone after the explosion.

He wasn't necessarily surprised by their reactions, but still hurt. He dug his fingernails into his palms hard enough to draw blood as his body racked with violent sobs. 

How could he have been so stupid to ruin the only thing left for him? He opened his stupid mouth, and now, once again he was left with no one there for him.

Michael stood up, frantically pacing back and forth as he pulled his hair. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't do this. This was too much. It had always been too much.

There was no one for him. There was nothing for him. There was no love. No care. No friendship. Nothing. He was left with himself, the one thing that was tearing him apart piece by piece.

He was 100%, completely alone. 

The word echoed in his brain, as he falls into his desk chair, vision blinded by his own tears and pain. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write and cry.

_Whoever Is Reading–_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a total screw up–inside and out. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. I can't deal with the pain any longer. It's eating me alive every second of the day. It had only been a matter of time before the voices in my head won._

_I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through. Whoever you are, that is. I'm sorry you had to deal with my shit for so long. I'm a leech who sucked the life out of everyone. And you know what you do to leeches?_

_You kill them. So this is me doing it for you. And I'm not sad about it._

_I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry Luke. I'm sorry Calum. I'm sorry Ashton. I'm sorry. This is me finally doing what I should've done a long time ago. This is me saying goodbye. So..._

_Goodbye._

_–Michael_

____The page was littered with tears when Michael stood up, and gripped it tightly in his hands as he walked into his bathroom._ _ _ _

____He dumped the half empty bottle of sleeping pills into his hands as he sobbed harder. He was sad at his life, but happy that he was done. So, completely done._ _ _ _

____He swallowed the handful of pills as he stumbled back into his room._ _ _ _

____He fell onto his bed, the paper lying on his chest as he cried. And as his eyes began to close, he could say happily, that it was finally over._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____No one came into his room until four hours later when the three had come back over to check on him. But by then, it was too late._ _ _ _

____When the paramedics showed up, he was pronounced dead two minutes later._ _ _ _

____The three boys had cried for a week, until the funeral came up. At the funeral, the three had cried so much, that Luke almost passed out._ _ _ _

____They didn't know how much Michael had meant while he was there. And Now that he was gone, they missed him. They missed his smile. They missed _him_._ _ _ _

____But it was too late._ _ _ _

____It was always too late._ _ _ _

____They never got to become the band they wanted to be. The three separated, and never talked after the funeral. The Teenage Dirtbag cover they bad filmed that day was never posted. They never became 5 Seconds of Summer._ _ _ _

____Ashton never stopped cutting. Calum went on to become a professional soccer player. Luke never got over his quite shyness. And they never got over Michael._ _ _ _


End file.
